User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
*1st Chatlog *2nd Chatlog *3rd Chatlog *4th Chatlog *5th Chatlog *6th Chatlog *7th Chatlog Suggestion Yea I see the gallery section isn't really something to look at, no offense. I think maybe its the placement or something, but anyway I had an idea, maybe we could move the gallery into its own separate page, and have a link to it at the bottom of the character template, I could do it myself if you want. I would just need you to unlock the character infobox template in order for me to do it.Astarothfan (talk) 00:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea, just make a test page for someone like Satella or something and we'll see how it pans out! Tell me when you are done so I can lock the template again. I... I am the King!Talk 22:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright its done, if you like it I will go ahead and create the gallery pages for the characters.Astarothfan (talk) 02:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Looks good enough, I'll fix the template for you and you can be on your way. I... I am the King!Talk 11:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks, the image gallery page for Satellizer is finished, mind checking it out, to see if its good, so I can use it for the rest of the image galleries.Astarothfan (talk) 13:56, June 29, 2015 (UTC) That'll do nicely, I'll temper with the templates for it later to give it a better look, conform this wikia's' style. I... I am the King!Talk 19:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I think I should have been clearer with the phrasing, my bad. Basically I wanted to create an image gallery for every character. If you don't want that and just want it to pertain to those with a lot of images, I can get rid of the image gallery on the template and just make a tag for the image gallery of that specific character in which we can put it at the top of the page of that character's article. My thought process was to allow people to fill the image galleries up with their picture, so it doesn't clutter the article and also give people a chance to put whatever images they wanted of that character inside something, and not just have it floating around the wiki. Once again sorry for the miscommunication.Astarothfan (talk) 18:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh nvm what I said, just do what you originally intended and make one for every character. They'll fill up eventually I guess. I... I am the King!Talk 09:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) At Long Last..... The first volume of the official english translation of Freezing came out a couple of days ago and I got my hands on it. There are a few differrences from the unofficial translations but nothing earth shatterring. I listed my foundings on the list of manga volumes page for referrence. I assume we're going to take the Seven Seas version as the be-all end-all of whats translated correctly? Perception1 (talk) 16:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear... I... I am the King!Talk 10:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Ok Mr. G sign me up. Perception1 (talk) 21:28, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Done, and notice how I'm in "chat." I... I am the King!Talk 21:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm game. Let's do it. --Eevee2011 (talk) 22:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Done, gl hf! I... I am the King!Talk 01:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I actually started my own scanlation group. Thus I have the advance copies being worked on before release. I just couldn't resist giving a sneak at the translated cover pages. Specially seeing as so many weeks had passed before anything GOT released on bato.to. GodricKharg (talk) 20:08, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request for Prison School Wiki File:Wiki-background (1).png Hi, I'm from the Prison School Wiki, a new seinen animanga wiki undergoing fast expansion with a huge amount of new content & only getting bigger now that the anime is out. I'd like to affiliate with the Freezing wiki to support our expansion and broaden our horisons and in particular develop links with mangas of the same demographic. Here is our logo and icon, here are our stats. I wish you and your community well with your work. Thank you for your time, [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs PS: Cos I like Freezing and like helping people out, here's a new logo for your wiki. Feel free to add if you wish, no need to cite me. It came out pretty good for a Word job. I'll also take this chance to submit a black version of the background. Invert the color and watch it turn black instead. It looks beast in my opinion. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 20:55, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :I apologise for the late reply, I've been very busy as of late. But yes, we would like to affiliate ourselves with your Wikia. I'll add your workmark to our home/community page so everyone can see it. Please do not forget ours on yours ;-p As for the background. I'm still working on that. This background is just temporal. And thanks for the wordmark, but I already have someone working on a special wordmark for us in Photoshop. But your gesture is most kind and appreciated! I... I am the King!Talk 14:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fine. I'll be adding the wordmark now. (I did say that it was a Word job...) [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 14:11, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::HAHAHA Its okay man, its the thought that counts. I really appreciate the gesture man don't sweat it! :::PS: added yours. I... I am the King!Talk 14:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm getting horrendous width errors when I upload the image, seems like non-250px images wrap terribly. I've uploaded the image I made as a placeholder for now, please message back ASAP as you've got a good nicely-widthed better-quality logo. ::::PS:It must be said that the use of no "Wiki" tag in the logo could possibly direct affiliation with the manga & franchise by use of its logo & is slippery waters. So make sure you get one by any means. Just a heads up; and thanks for affiliating. Expect to see me around here in a more actively contributing way. :D ::::[[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 14:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Your Talkpage Just so you're aware, your talk page is really hard to read from a mobile (iPad) device. That large block that fails to scroll with the rest of the page wouldn't let me touch/click on anything unless it was at the top of my screen. As for that background, it's not my call but it does look nice. Not sure if it's preferable over the classic black however. That's for the wikia admin to determine. GodricKharg (talk) 21:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Yea, and u can't read a thing on the right hand 30% of my screen unless it's in the top 20% of the display. Really annoying. Cool, but annoying. GodricKharg (talk) 21:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry but my talkpage isn't really directed to mobile devices. I'm REALLY old fashioned and I'd like to keep myself with the old school PC's and laptops. So you'll just have to live with it. I... I am the King!Talk 14:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::it's fine, suddenly it looks a bit better but I wanted to let you know either way. Feedback can be a wonderful thing to many. You certainly CANT fix it if you don't know. Regardless of if one cares or not. GodricKharg (talk) 14:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Titlecards Upload Request I'm requesting permission to upload the titlecards for the Freezing season 1 and 2 animes and add them directly to the infobox. I believe that titlecards display the subject of an episode article better than the current wallpapers. It is to my belief that the current "wallpapers" are not episode-exclusive and specific, they would be called 'eyecatchers'. See the One Piece Wiki's eyecatcher page and the TVTrope eyecatcher page for more info. See, what I wish to do is upload all the titlecards for each episode of the first season. A titlecard has the name of the episode with the background of the scene, and these usually take primacy on a wiki, although I've seen otherwise in a few wikis. I'll be focusing on getting them in English as that's the current default for anime screenshots. If you want me to tab the infobox, please inform me here. Also, if you wish to voice any doubts or objections, please do so if it prevents me from wasting time uploading to-be-deleted content. I can add them to the gallery as well if you wish. Thanks for your time, [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 00:00, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :What I'd suggest is taking one page and make an example out of it. We can then view the end result and we'll be able to conform a better opinion on the matter. I myself am a very "visual" person, so I'd like to see thing first hand so I can make a proper, well underpinned, decision. I... I am the King!Talk 12:26, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/User:Speedit/Episode_1_test [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 21:55, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::PS: please add body { background-size: cover; } to your wiki's CSS to fit the background to the page. This will also allow you to change repeat to no-repeat and reduce the CSS strain on the computer (it also gets rid of the annoying repeated background when zoomed out). ::[[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 13:15, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Looks alright, you can go ahead with that. Now if you have anything else please refer to either Perception1 or Eevee2011 for the next couple of days. As I will be on holiday until next Monday. I... I am the King!Talk 13:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi been a while since our last meeting. I recently had a friend updated our word-mark for the wiki so we're hoping if u can change it on here. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:04, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Wilco. I... I am the King!Talk 09:37, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Affliation Request and Freezing Timeline Page Hello, below is a link to my talk page regarding an affiliation request by Speedit. I'm not 100% sure how to handle affiliations. ::http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Eevee2011#Affiliation_Logo_Update_Rq. Below is a link to perception's talk page regarding a new Freezing timeline page. I'm just letting you know about it. ::http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Perception1#Freezing_Timeline -- Eevee2011 (talk) 21:52, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll take care of it! I... I am the King!Talk 20:33, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Scanlation I see we have a section on the main page for details on last scanlations done and released. Does this include the spin-offs or just the main series? GodricKharg (talk) 19:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :No just the main series. I... I am the King!Talk 17:47, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Non Canon information Hello, pretty new here...Is there anyplace on here where I can upload information about non-canon information? I did a search and really didn't find anything. I wrote a fan fiction story in the Freezing universe that takes place in the future and I wanted to ask if I could share. I have plot summaries, images and other info. Just wanted to ask first. Thanks. Read my FanFiction! Accede Destiny at FanFiction.net (talk) 18:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Non-cannon and fan fiction go into the forums. I... I am the King!Talk 20:49, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Update of Tower of God Wordmark File:TowerofGodWikiwordmark.png Could you replace this logo with the white version I rendered of their wordmark that is more suitable to the darker background of this wiki? An admin has kindly approved of this update on other affiliate sites in his talk page on the Tower of God Wiki. PS: The Prison School Wiki wordmark also needs updating to match the one on the wiki. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 20:13, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas merry chirstmas Midnightmusic (talk) 11:59, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :U2 my son! I... I am the King!Talk 17:26, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Updates and Translations Hey boss, wanted your input on something. Let-It-Go scans are on a bit of a hiatus in translating the main Freezing series (they are waiting for the books to be released). Recently though, a new group has been translating chapters and some wiki users wonder if we should use those until Let-It-Go releases their versions or just wait? I wasn't sure and didn't want to start another translation vs translation war so I'm curious about your thoughts on the matter. Perception1 (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well as a compensation we could just go with the Let-It-Go guys and then when our main translators come around with the same translated books we could compare them and check for differences and fill in where necessary. I... I am the King!Talk 19:00, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That... seems confusing. Maybe its me? I know the wikia doesn't have a 'official' group they support or don't support, and neither would I request or necessarily suggest it. (As the group leader for Let-It-Go, it would be an honour but that's another topic I think for another time). The way you responded above, its confusing mainly due to the fact Let-It-Go scans is waiting for the tankobon to be released April 27th. I've already requested the translator to begin working on the new chapters from webraws so we can compare then move 'quickly' using the volume. ::This other group, came out of no where and while we have no intention of starting a translation/scanlation war with them I fully intend to keep our own sense of quality where it was before. ::Come this summer after all the spin-offs and back chapters of Freezing are up to date I'll seriously have to look at a way to remain more current instead of waiting for 8 months for a new tankobon.. (Aug 2015 - April 27 was far to long a wait IMO). It will be made worse with the fact we won't even have spin-offs to work from to fill the gap. ::I guess the question in my mind is, who are the 'our main translators' your speaking of? Wikia specific, Let-It-Go's or this other groups SNSS(?). ::Confused. GodricKharg (talk) 20:20, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: :::@Grimmjow My bad if I was confusing. It's the other way around, we'd be using this new group's version until Let-it-Go's version came out. But yeah that was my thought, use what we have now and fix any problems later when the main version comes out. 18:26, March 24, 2016 (UTC)Perception1 (talk) ::::In all due honesty guys... I really don't give a flying fish who's translations we use. As long as we use them responsibly and of course check for possible errors within the translation before posting (aka: thinking logically). Also, back in the day we agreed to using 1 specific group of translators. However this stems from way-back-when. However I simply forgot who they were. Not that it matters anymore, this Wikia has grown vast since those days and I believe that tying ourselves down to one translator simply is inhibiting proper Wiki growth. ::::Note however if we do use any-and-all translator sources out there. This will create possible standpoint and/or "translator findings" clashes. In there I believe we all must work to together to come to logical and acceptable conclusions for which are the most benefiting and most proper for our Wikia. I... I am the King!Talk 19:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Changes to Aika's page Noticed that there have a number of changes to Aika's page over the past couple of months. Have any of these new details been confirmed? 00:30, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Anubis policy "is there a fanon equivalent of this wikia" he asked, assuming the answer "No"? 05:07, October 6, 2018 (UTC) P.S be careful how you respond. I am a British outcast, mentally broken by something I shouldn't have seen. tell me which character would say something like this(just so you know, I don't know what any of the characters sound like. I'm just too mentally scarred for that.): "Umm...I guess this thing is working. It's only now that I understand the depth of the depravity of this creature, this...THING that I unwittingly helped to create. as if what they have done to me wasn't enough, Simmons has found a new way to destroy, to humiliate, to ruin. as if the suffering wasn't enough, the loss of innocence, for the sake of everything to my partner...restless souls trapped in prisons of my own making now set to new purpose and used in ways I never thought imaginable. they lured her to a familiar place, with familiar tricks. they humiliated her right in front of me. are they still...after her? I hope not. it keeps me awake just thinking about it. I could...commit suicide, but not yet. not until I undo what I have done years ago, and heal this wound. a wound first inflicted upon me, but then one that I let bleed out to cause all of this. they set up some sort of trap for her. I don't know what it was, but they lured her there. again. they overpowered her. again. they molested her. again, and they took her chastity from her. again. I don't know how these perverted, yet ruthless breaths of life came to inhabit these artificial bodies I call "Pandoras", but me and my partner...we're never going to find rest now. not like this. I need to call them all back. all of them. together in one place, in a trap of my own." policy and FYI "is there a fanon equivalent of this wikia" he asked, assuming the answer "No"? P.S be careful how you respond. I am a British outcast, mentally broken by something I shouldn't have seen. tell me which character would say something like this(just so you know, I don't know what any of the characters sound like. I'm just too mentally scarred for that.): "Umm...I guess this thing is working. It's only now that I understand the depth of the depravity of this creature, this...THING that I unwittingly helped to create. as if what they have done to me wasn't enough, Simmons has found a new way to destroy, to humiliate, to ruin. as if the suffering wasn't enough, the loss of innocence, for the sake of everything to my partner...restless souls trapped in prisons of my own making now set to new purpose and used in ways I never thought imaginable. they lured her to a familiar place, with familiar tricks. they humiliated her right in front of me. are they still...after her? I hope not. it keeps me awake just thinking about it. I could...commit suicide, but not yet. not until I undo what I have done years ago, and heal this wound. a wound first inflicted upon me, but then one that I let bleed out to cause all of this. they set up some sort of trap for her. I don't know what it was, but they lured her there. again. they overpowered her. again. they molested her. again, and they took her chastity from her. again. I don't know how these perverted, yet ruthless breaths of life came to inhabit these artificial bodies I call "Pandoras", but me and my partner...we're never going to find rest now. not like this. I need to call them all back. all of them. together in one place, in a trap of my own." Hello